


Amor Omnibus Idem

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Asexual Angels, Agender Kenma, M/M, agender suga, asexual suga, demiromantic suga, suga is a moon angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi enjoys the calm that moonlight brings him. Sugawara is a source of moonlight as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Omnibus Idem

Bathing in moonlight had always been one of Daichi's favourite things to do. He had always thought the gentle glow of the moon soothing and calming, he prefered it to the sun's scorching rays. Somehow on this night, the full moon helped. He stared at the pile of dirt and rocks, tears streaming down his face. He knew it was dumb to cry over his pet fish but Bubble had been such a calming addition to Daichi's life that he found himself unable to care how stupid he looked in that moment. He had buried Bubble in the place he always found solace. The hill was covered in weeds and thorns with white rocks strewn all around the place. It was a quaint place that few people knew about due to the fact that you had to pass through a wall of wild roses. He had more than a few scratches on his body to prove how often he went on that hill but he found the hill's solitude irresistible. He buried Bubble here because he didn't want anybody disturbing her eternal rest.

The wind was gentle as well, a ghost of a caress on Daichi's wet-from-tears face, and Daichi closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Whenever it rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing, it sounded like somebody whispering comforting words into his ear. Somehow today was different. He could feel the change coming. He just hoped it was for the better.

The sharp noise of a snapping twig caused his eyes to fly open and his head to whip upwards.

"Who's there?" he demanded with confidence he didn't feel, his voice cutting through the night's silence like a whip. "Show yourself!"

He knew he was acting stupid. Like a character-in-a-horror-movie-yelling-for-the-killer kind of stupid but he still felt it was better to know what was making the sound than remain in place shaking in fear and waiting for whatever it was to kill him. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity with his heart pounding in his throat before he felt an overwhelming feeling of calm overtake him. He saw something shift near the trees and squinted his eyes to help his eyes make out the thing that was making the sound. He saw a pale leg slowly dart forward which was soon followed by an equally pale body. The man in front of him was incredibly beautiful. Strands of lightly-coloured hair framing the stranger's pretty almost feminine face. Had he seen the person in front of him with clothes, Daichi would have a hard time determining the person's sex but the stranger's nakedness helped with that particular ordeal. Daichi knew he should probably be more alarmed by the fact that he was all alone in the woods, in a place where few dared venture, with a naked stranger but the man in front of him seemed to ooze calm. 'Just like the moon' Daichi found himself thinking before shaking his head to chase the stupid thought away.

Daichi frowned.

"Who are you?"

The stranger just smiled and took a few more steps before Daichi staring at Daichi's dried tears with an unwavering unblinking gaze. It was both unnerving and calming at the same time.

"You are crying" the stranger's voice was quiet and soothing and it reminded Daichi of the wind he found comforting. "You have never cried before today."

The implications of the man's words hit Daichi like a truck, fear starting to swirl in his belly but for some reason, it didn't grow. In fact, it felt like something was squashing it down. Then the fear disappeared suddenly as soon as the stranger smiled warmly.

"Forgive me for scaring you. My name is Sugawara Koushi and I often come here. The place reminds me of home in a way."

"I am Sawamura Daichi" the words tumbling out of his throat before he could stop them. Somehow he found Suga's presence calming now that he knew he wasn't about to be killed.

"Why were you crying?" this time the question seemed less urgent. It was different. Daichi found that the feeling of something choking his fear down had disappeared. He found himself more willing to answer now.

"My pet fish died" he choked out embarrassed by the new batch of tears that appeared in his eyes. Sugawara took a few more steps forward and tentatively reached out his pale hand towards Daichi's face, wiping a tear from his face.

"You humans are so strange." Suga mumbled before licking the tear from his finger. "Do you all keep animals as pets?"

'You humans'? Suga was speaking as he wasn't one. He also seemed more confused by the fact that Daichi had a pet rather than he was crying over the death of a fish.

"Are you not human?" Daichi snorted. He had meant it as a joke, trying to tease the stranger about his poor word choice but instead of humour he was met with a serious face and assessing eyes.

"No, I am not" he had said it so calmly as if it were obvious; he said it in the same voice one would say that the sky is above them. Daichi swallowed.

"What are you then?"

"An angel" there was that smile again. "A Moon angel to be precise"

Daichi knew he should laugh. He knew this could not be true, that Suga was just making fun of him but as he stared at the moonlight reflecting on Suga's body he had no trouble imagining it swirling behind him forming a large pair of wings. He knew it was ridiculous but somehow not a single cell in his body doubted Suga's statement. It was like he knew it was the truth. It was just the rational part of his brain that could not accept it.

Sugawara drew even closer and Daichi felt as if he was engulfed in Heaven. The feeling on his back was as if something soft and delicate was wrapping itself around him, the feeling indescribable with human words. It was the kind of soft that made you want to close your eyes and stay asleep forever.

"You can feel my wings now, can't you?"

Daichi could only hum in response. His head felt as if it was filled with cotton. The feeling disappeared as Suga took a few more steps standing so close that their noses were brushing. He supposed the man had retracted them though he couldn't imagine the reason. His answer came soon enough as Suga wrapped his hands around Daichi's body and Daichi saw the ground getting more and more distant as the two of them rose in the air. He saw the full moon reflecting in Sugawara's eyes and the angel's gentle smile and he felt as if he could die now, in Suga's arms, and not mind at all.

Unfortunately, the flying soon drew to an end as both of them descended to the ground.

"That was fun."

'Great. Good job Daichi. A+ conversational skills' he reprimanded himself.

"I am glad you had fun." Suga's smile was so warm now. Daichi swallowed before asking:

"C-can we...see each other again?" he managed to stammer out.

Suga blinked owlishly at him before giggling.

"I'll wait for you tomorrow."

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

Their nightly meetings soon became a routine. Sugawara was curious about the human world and often asked Daichi to show him how humans lived. In turn Daichi asked him about angels. He was incredibly curious how Sugawara's wings looked like and enjoyed the angel's description.

"The colours in an angel's wings often swirl around and never remain the same shade or in the same position for long. Moon angels mostly have white wings that emit soft light and which are sometimes covered in spots of dark blue. Mine have been described as liquid moonlight and I feel this description not too inaccurate."

With time Daichi started taking Suga to different places in the human world. Despite Suga's lack of understanding of why exactly it was shameful for humans to walk around naked the angel seemed to enjoy colourful clothes especially skirts. Daichi had tried explaining to him that normally skirts weren't worn by boy but he was only met with a confused gaze. What followed was a huge discussion on the topic of gender and how angels didn't really have one and there was absolutely no difference between males and females to them except for the body parts the purpose of which they also did not get. That had, in turn, raised the even more uncomfortable topic of procreation. Suga had explained that angels reproduced by simply allowing their angelic magic to merge and that didn't even require physical contact. He had asked how humans reproduced and Daichi had furiously blushed throughout the whole explanation. Suga seemed both incredibly disgusted and incredibly curious after that.

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

That day Suga asked to try human food. Daichi had made the mistake of sharing his bento with Suga once and now the angel was determined to try every kind of human food because the bento had been so tasty. Daichi looked at the sun glaring through the tree branches and decided that the day was appropriate for taking Sugawara to the beach. There he could try all sorts of food from street food and fish to ice cream.

"Oo! Daiichii" the sound of Nishinoya's loud voice made Daichi curse in his head. Of course, it would be just his luck to meet his friends the one day he decided to take Suga to the beach. In a way, he should have anticipated that considering how into volleyball every single one of them was. Especially Kageyama. Daichi could just tell that the boy would use volleyball as a way to flirt with whoever caught his fancy. And of course, he could see his whole group of friends from Karasuno right next to Nishinoya. To make the situation worse Nishinoya had apparently decided that today was his hang-out-with-the-bros day because now not only was he goofing around with Tanaka but also with his 'amazing new bro Kuroo' and Kuroo's...partner. Nobody knew for sure Kenma's gender so nobody knew what to call them. His friends drew near and he could see their eyes widen as they noticed Sugawa standing next to him; Sugawara who was wearing a purple skirt and a green sweater despite the hot weather. Sugawara who was wearing mismatched colourful articles of clothing and had even more colourful and mismatched nails. Daichi wanted to die when he saw Nishinoya's and Tanaka's shark-like grins. He knew that look meant that teasing was inevitable. He wanted to mentally facepalm. At least Kenma didn't care about the situation and he didn't know where Kageyama was. That boy had started disappearing on them lately. In fact, Kenma didn't lift his eyes from his PSP. Daichi found that strangely comforting.

"Daichi why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend?"

He wanted to punch Nishinoya's shit-eating grin from the boy's face.

"Why didn't you tell us Daichi?" Tanaka faked being wounded.

"Girlfriend?" Suga asked tilting his head to the side and looking like a confused puppy. Bless his innocent soul.

For some reason Suga's voice caused Kenma to sharply look up, the PSP falling from his fingers. The noise caught Suga's attention and for a couple of moments the two stared at each other looking astounded.

"Sugawa-san?" they asked sounding shocked. "W-what are you doing here?"

'They knew each other? Kenma and Sugawara knew each other? What????'

"Kenma?!" Suga's voice was so different from what Daichi was used to. He sounded as if he had seen a unicorn riding a dragon, the incredulity evident in his voice.

Suddenly Sugawara threw himself at Kenma, making the latter squirm uncomfortably in Suga's clutch, eyes focused on a very amused Kuroo with an expression that clearly said 'Save me!'. When Suga finally pulled away he went into a huge rant about how you shouldn't make your friends family worry and you shouldn't just disappear. Kenma just looked with a deadpan expression at Suga without saying anything.

"Well seems like Dadchi now has a Sugamama" whispered Tanaka to Nishinoya and the two of them dissolved into laughter until they were a messy pile of humans and tears. Daichi had whacked both of them over the head and try to reprimand them with what Noya called the-dad-face.

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

Overall the day had been pretty fun which is precisely why Daichi was confused when Sugawara just walked quietly next to him gaze unblinking as he stared right ahead. He had been like this ever since Kenma had pulled him aside to talk to him. After that talk, Suga had been uncharacteristically quiet and whenever Daichi tried to ask what was wrong Suga just mumbled that he needed time to think about some stuff.

When the two of them reached the wall of wild roses behind which lay the hill Suga stopped abruptly and turned his body towards Daichi. The two of them stared at each other for what Daichi felt was an eternity neither of them uttering a word. Suga's eyes watered as he took a few steps forward his face now close enough that if any of them moved their lips would touch. Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat. His lips suddenly felt dry so he licked them in a way to distract himself from the way Suga's eyes made him feel. The angel's gaze was drawn to the motion and he tilted his head slightly bringing their lips even closer. Daichi felt like he was in a daze.

"I love you," he said without realising, voice barely a whisper yet Sugawara heard it. More tears appeared in Suga's eyes and he closed his eyes looking like he was thinking hard about something. Then his expression smoothed out and Suga brought his arms around Daichi's neck and pressed their lips together. Both of them sighed into the kiss, Daichi's hands curling around Suga's waist, drawing their bodies closer.

Suga gasped and pushed himself away from Daichi. He fell to the ground, body convulsing with pain as Daichi saw burned feathers appearing all around Suga's body. Suga's wings were burning and he was in pain and Daichi didn't know what to do to make the pain disappear. He could only watch Suga gasping and whimpering in pain as his wings were withering away. Daichi's heart clenched painfully at the sight.

After a few painfully agonising moments Suga finally stopped squirming. His face was covered with tears, both fresh and dried, and he was panting but he didn't seem in pain anymore. Daichi held his breath, hoping that Suga was alive. Tears started leaking from his eyes as well.

Then Suga opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Daichi still panting from the pain. Daichi just laid on the ground next to him and engulfed him in a hug. Suga in return wrapped his arms around Daichi and pulled their bodies closer. He buried his face in the crook of Daichi's neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
